


But Before That, Let's Freak Out

by raikaya (rqyh)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Basically jae realizes hes gay for wonpil, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Jaehyung-Centric, M/M, Park Jaehyung | Jae is in Denial, Wonpil is Cute, canonverse, established Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, jae likes to talk to himself a lot, the title is basically the plot dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: For some reason, Jaehyung thinks Wonpil is super cute right now. It's not like anything about him changed: same hairstyle, same eyeglasses, same cute face and dazzling eyes, same sweaterㅡWait, what was that last one?





	But Before That, Let's Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is in jaes perspective so younghyun is referred to as brian here and i Hate It
> 
> complete title is "kiss, kiss, fall in love (but before that, lets freak out)"

For some reason, Wonpil looks really cute right now.

            Well, Jaehyung himself won't admit that out loud, but that's why he's calling him cute in his thoughts. It's not like he doesn't think Wonpil isn't handsome or that he isn’t good-looking—he is; of course, he is. God makes everyone beautiful and all that, right?

            But although he is ready to admit Wonpil has an above average score on the Handsome test, the fact that right now, with the keyboardist next to him and sitting by the counter, talking about how Dowoon found a dog on the street the other day and chased it across the road (completely ignoring traffic safety and consequently giving Brian a heart attack)—the fact that “cute” is the first word he thinks of to describe him at the moment shows that he must really be “Out of His Mind” (pun _happily_ intended; point one for Jae, ayy).

            It's not like Wonpil did anything particular this morning. Hair’s still the same, thick eyeglasses still framing his face, smile still unbearably wide—Jae still doesn't understand how he's so smiley all the damn time.

            Nope. Kim Wonpil is still the same Kim Wonpil with the brown hair, golden skin, dazzling eyes, body structure fit for pink swea—

            Wait, what? _Dazzling_ eyes? What the hell, Jae? First, you call him cute and now you think his eyes are _dazzling_? What does “dazzling” even mean?

            “— _ung_ , are you listening to me?”

            Jaehyung snaps out of it and finds himself staring at Wonpil’s annoyed (but not cute, nope) expression.

            “Uh, yeah, Dowoon, streets, dogs, safety, Brian,” is his poor attempt at saving face.

            “ _Young K!_ ” Brian calls from the other room.

            “It's an overused joke; get over it!” Jaehyung yells back. He turns back to Wonpil. “Anyway, what were you saying?”

            Wonpil glances up in annoyance (wow, sassy) before continuing, “I was just saying, _hyung_ , that Younghyun-hyung almost fainted on the spot when we went out the other day. He was almost crying; you should've seen it. I told him that Dowoonnie was already on the other side, but for some reason he started to sob even harder. Anyway, Dowoonnie had t…”

            Yawn, blah, dazzling eyes, something, something, Wonpil is cute, blah.

            The words enter one ear and fly out the other, and for some reason, Jaehyung can't tear his eyes away from Wonpil’s smile. The big, toothy, grinny one that he always thought looked stupid but is now extremely mesmerizing.

            And his laugh, too. Wonpil just laughed about something someone said and Jaehyung thinks it's nice to hear it. His laugh, he means. His pretty, pretty laugh.

            His eyes get wrinkly when he laughs. He bites his lips when he tries to stop himself from grinning, but the smile just opens the door to his face like that one girl from America’s Next Top Model who became a meme.

            And his lips. His lips look soft. His lips are pretty, pink, pretty pink. Cute. Very cute.

            His lips are soft, like he suspected. Soft against his own. He had closed his eyes so he could feel his lips better. He feels something solid press against his nose bridge—probably his eyeglasses. He doesn't care. Wonpil’s lips are soft and he likes that. He likes this. He likes kis—

            Jaehyung pulls back as soon as he realizes what he had done.

            Wonpil is staring at him with the widest eyes he's ever seen, lips apart in shock. His lips. _His lips_.

            Jaehyung promptly smacks his hand against his mouth, completely speechless, eyes bulging, heart racing, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to _say_.

            “I-I—I-I’m s-sor—I don—wh-wh—I—” Jaehyung can't even form coherent sentences. He just kissed Wonpil. _He just kissed Wonpil_.

            “Hey, guys, I’m back! I bought ramyeon, like y—what is this.”

            Jaehyung turns to see Sungjin staring at the two of them in confusion, holding a plastic bag full of ramyeon packs.

            “Um,” he starts, awkwardly, “I can leave, if you w—”

            “ _Nope_ , the one who will be leaving is me— _bye_!” Jaehyung all but shouts, sprinting out of there as fast as he can. He thinks he should probably confront Wonpil, probably explain himself.

            But he's already hastily putting on his shoes, and Sungjin’s already calling, “Hyung, you're gonna miss lunch!” but Jaehyung’s already out the door.

            He thinks running away might be a bad decision, but right now, it's the one that best suits his weak, weak heart.

 

“Geuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Jaehyung groans out loud, head in his hands.

            He’s seated on a concrete bench under a waiting shed in the park, having scared away all the potential waiters by acting like a madman, repeatedly smacking his forehead on the pillars of the shed.

            God, what was he thinking? Why the hell did he think kissing Wonpil was a good idea? Why the hell wasn't he able to stop himself from doing so? Brian’s right—Jaehyung _is_ an idiot.

            He doesn't know what came over him. One moment he was just staring at Wonpil’s lips (already a bad start) and another he's pressing his own against them. It’s like someone had taken over his body for a few seconds and decided, “Hey, you know what can mess up Park Jaehyung’s life? Kissing his bandmate.”

            He runs both hands down his face, trying to push down the devastation and embarrassment rising up. God, what is he going to say? It's not like he can quit the band for something as stupid as this and run away to live as a hobo in LA. How can he even face Wonpil now that he's done this? Why, oh, _why_ , couldn't the possessor of his body just have decided to dump water over Wonpil’s head instead?

            He sighs, pushing his right cheek up with a fist and leaning on his elbow. The image of Wonpil’s shocked face pops up in his mind. The kid looked just as surprised as he had felt. Jaehyung doesn't recall him making any sort of reaction until after he pulled away. Probably frozen in place. Probably too repulsed to even move.

            The funny thing is—and Jae can feel heat rising up in his cheeks at this thought—he kind of… liked the feeling of kissing Wonpil. Just a bit. Just a little, teeny, tiny bit.

            It was just a simple closed-mouth kiss. A simple peck on the lips. The kind of innocent kiss the two actors for their ‘You Were Beautiful’ MV shared on their first date. For those few seconds, Jaehyung felt nice. He liked the feeling of Wonpil’s soft lips. He liked the feeling of kissing him.

            And the weirdest part is that he's never thought of him like this before, at least not consciously. Wonpil had laughed the way he usually does, but for some reason Jaehyung found it mesmerizing. He had bit his lips the way he usually does, but for some reason that pulled Jaehyung in. And his eyes crinkled and he smiled the way he usually does, but for some reason it made Jaehyung want to kiss him.

            Jaehyung groans in frustration and shakes his hair rather aggressively. Ugh, he can't deal with this. He doesn't even know what he's talking about. He just kissed Wonpil and the kid is probably gonna hate him for the rest of his life and he's probably gonna live it knowing one kiss ruined it all.

            He smacks the palm of his hand against his forehead multiple times in frustration; maybe if he keeps this up he'll get amnesia and never have to deal with this ever.

            “Hyung?”

            Jaehyung shrieks, almost falling off the bench in shock. When he comes to, he sees Wonpil standing right in front of him, blinking at him in surprise. Of course. Of course, this would be the next step. The world just decided that his life was gonna be an entire Day6 fanfic; thank you, world.

            “O-oh, hey, dude,” Jaehyung stutters, feeling even more awkward than before. “You come here often?” He mentally smacks himself in the face.

            “No, I was just looking for you,” Wonpil answers, face unreadable. “We already finished lunch. Have you eaten?”

            “N-no, I haven't.” What kind of conversation is this?

            Wonpil nods a quiet, “I see…” For a moment, none of them say anything; Jaehyung had already stopped looking at him and started looking at the ground. Wow, those construction guys must've been really distracted to have placed a blue tile in with the reds.

            Jaehyung feels Wonpil sit next to him at a safe distance, and he can feel tension building up in the air. What is he doing? Is he trying to make up? Is he just tired from standing? Did Brian put him up to this? That kid totally would.

            The fact that Wonpil hasn't said anything yet is messing Jaehyung up in the mind. What should he do? What _shouldn’t_ he do? _Why_ did the construction workers do such a poor tiling job?

            “You know, hyung,” Wonpil starts, and Jaehyung lets out a tiny squeak, “I didn't really expect you'd do something like that.”

            Jaehyung tries to pull the words out of his throat.

            “Y-yeah?”

            “To be honest,” he continues, “I thought you disliked me.” 

            What?

            “What?” Jaehyung almost raises his voice, finally turning to face Wonpil as his shock overpowers his embarrassment.

            Wonpil shrugs a little, eyes on the floor and fiddling with his fingers.

            “It’s just… we always fight, and we don't have the same interests, and you're always teasing me,” he explains in a soft voice, pouting slightly. “I just thought that maybe you didn't like me.”

            “That's not true!” Jaehyung says, waving his hands around. “I don't dislike you or anything. Yeah, I tease you and stuff, but I don't want to make you feel bad.”

            “But, hyung, you're _always_ teasing me about anything and everything. My hair, my eyeglasses, my pink sweater that even the fans now make fun of. Hyung, I don't even know English that well, but I can understand your tweets well enough to know you’re always making fun of me.”

            By this time, Wonpil’s already looking so sullen that Jaehyung can't help but feel something prick his chest.

            “I… I’m sorry,” he apologizes, scratching his head. “I promise you it's not because I dislike you or anything. It’s just… the way I express my fondness for someone?”

            “But it's always me. You don't say things like that about Younghyun-hyung, or Sungjin-hyung, or Dowoonnie. Why am I different?”

            “Because you _are_ different!” Jaehyung throws his hands up in a wild gesture. “I mean, Brian’s my bro, and Dowoon’s a little flip, and Sungjin’s a tired dad, and—and—I don’t know!

            “I-I don't know how to explain this, but it isn't the same if it's not you. I can say flat-out, ‘I love you,’ to Brian's face without batting an eye, and pinch Dowoon’s cheeks when he’s being evil again, and pat Sungjin on the back after a long day, but for you it's different.

            “For some reason, I can't just _bring_ myself to be as affectionate when it comes to you. Not because I hate you or anything, but because there's this weird feeling I always get when I try to be nice to you. I can't explain it—I don’t even know what it is—but it's there and it exists, and arghhh.”

            Jaehyung buries his head in his hands, the words falling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

            “Teasing you has always just been easier to handle. And I don't know, I guess I _like_ teasing you? You always have the best reactions and you're always so animated about it, and it's just so fun to tease you because you always react. You _always_ react.”

            “But… but we're always fighting,” Wonpil tries.

            “What's wrong with fighting?” Jaehyung asks, removing his hands from his face and looking up at Wonpil. He doesn't know why he's so worked up over this, but he can't stop himself from talking. “It's not like two people can exist without any sort of conflicting interest. No matter how similar two people are, there will always be a difference. What's wrong with fighting?

            “I know this might sound weird, but I think I like fighting with you. I like that you always say what's on your mind and that when you feel like you have to argue, you do. I like that when we fight, neither of us hold back at all, and that we're always honest with each other about what we're okay with and what we're not.

            “I like that about you, you know. I don't hate you at all. Even if it seems like it, I really don't. There are many things I like about you—like how you're always trying to see things in a positive light, and how you're kind of cute when you talk sometimes, and how you're always trying to get people's attention in the weirdest way possible. You always talk like a kindergarten teacher, and you're always so touchy, and your laugh—I _really_ like your laugh for some reason.”

            Jaehyung’s rambling. He knows he is. Wonpil’s probably looking at him like he's crazy. But he can't stop.

            “Sometimes when I look at you, there's this weird feeling in my chest like I’m having a tiny case of heart burn, or that I’m suffocating a bit. And I don't know, it’s not difficult to smile when you're around me because you're always smiling. And—and—I like how your eyes crinkle when you smile, and I like when you bite your lips whenever you try to push down a grin, and b-before I kissed you, there was this warm feeling in my chest… before I... leaned… in… I…”

            Jaehyung feels his words falter and slow down to a stop, the rusty gears in his mind finally moving after being polished by his realization. He feels his face burning an angry red, hears his heart beat directly beside his ears, finally realizing that

            “You like me, hyung,” Wonpil says, sounding just as surprised as Jaehyung.

            He lets out a nervous laughter, feeling his heart burn and palpitate rapidly throughout his whole body.

            “Yeah,” he nervously says, running a hand through his hair. “Damn, I guess, I do, huh?”

            This is even worse than before. He likes Wonpil. Jaehyung can't handle this. He likes Wonpil. What is he gonna do now? Does he have to ask him on a date, or what? He likes Wonpil. Is he even allowed to date anyone in the company? Two of his members are already, so maybe? He likes Wonpil. Wait, but Wonpil would have to like him back for that to be possible. _He. Likes. Wonpil._

            “— _yung_ , will you please listen to me?”

            Jaehyung snaps out of it again, just like before, looks at Wonpil and his pretty face and his fiddling fingers and the pink tint seeping into his beautifully golden skin.

            Crap. He's whipped.

            “S-sorry, what?” Jaehyung stutters.

            Wonpil takes in a deep breath, and when he lets it out, it's shaky.

            “Hyung, before I came here, I thought long and hard about what you did,” he starts. Just like him to treat this as a formal occasion. _He likes Wonpil_. “At first, I was surprised. Obviously. Anyone would. But in the end, I couldn't find any reason to hate you. I don't dislike you, either, even if we fight. And I… didn't mind it. The kiss, I mean. I didn't mind it at all.”

            Jaehyung didn't think his heart could beat faster but here we are.

            “I’ve never thought of you that way before, but I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Wonpil continues, cheeks dusted pretty, pink, pretty pink, “I wouldn't mind it at all if I start to.”

            Jaehyung stares at Wonpil for a long time, at the way he can't look him in the eye, at the way he's wiping the sweat on his hands off his jeans. At the unsure furrow in his eyebrows, at the eyeglasses framing his face, at his lips. His lips. _His_ lips.

            He leans in slowly, unsure, uncertain, but Wonpil’s the first to close his eyes, and when Jaehyung follows suit, he feels his soft lips come in contact with his own, both their eyeglasses seeming to have the same idea.

            Wonpil finds Jaehyung’s hand in the midst of all the colors flashing in front of his eyes and Jaehyung smiles despite the happy pain taking place in his chest and he feels nice, good, giddy, giddy, giddy.

            He pulls away to see Wonpil opening his eyes and then smiling at him. He feels laughter leave his lips before he knows it, he buries his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed beyond repair. (But it's good. It's all good.)

            “I can't believe, of all people, I ended up liking you,” Jaehyung says, shaking his head.

            “Hey!” Wonpil protests and hits him lightly.

            “What do you mean, ‘hey’?” Jaehyung looks up, mock-scolding. “Is this how you treat your hyungs? Ah, this kid. So disrespectful.”

            “Ah, why are you doing this to me? Hyung isn't even from Korea! You're from America!”

            “Why? Can't I go back to my cultural roots?”

            “You only do that when it benefits you!”

            “Well, what's wrong with that?”

            “Ah, you're always like this.”

            “You, too!”

            Despite it all, Jaehyung finds himself laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, even when Wonpil takes that as an offense. He finds himself leaning in a few minutes later just to shut him up so they could stop fighting. And Wonpil finds Jaehyung’s hand again, and he holds it, just loosely, just enough.

            Jaehyung likes liking Wonpil. He likes it a lot.

 

Jaehyung stares at the piece of juicy meat being hugged by a pair of chopsticks floating in the air. He doesn't know what to think of it. He doesn't think it's real.

            “Come on, hyung, say, ‘ _ah_ ,’” he hears Wonpil say, and the meat suddenly nudges itself a little closer to him, as if it was being controlled by the power of Wonpil’s voice. Amazing.

            “Hyung, just eat the stupid thing and let us eat breakfast in peace,” Brian says, and Jaehyung glances to see him adding _another_ helping onto Dowoon’s plate. Poor kid looks like he's questioning getting into a relationship with the guy.

            He turns back to see Wonpil waiting expectantly, the meat hanging off the chopsticks and seemingly saying, “We don’t have all day, Park Jaehyung.”

            “Wonpil, you don't have to feed me,” Jaehyung says, knowing full well that Wonpil knows that, too; he's just trying to find a way to get out of this… predicament.

            Wonpil slumps his shoulders in disbelief and the piece of meat lowers itself in the air, just as disappointed.

            “Hyung, we're dating now; everyone does this,” he says, pouting in annoyance.

            “Just because everyone does it doesn't mean we have to, too!” Jaehyung protests, feeling his cheeks burn at Wonpil’s words. They're dating. They're actually _dating._

            “So what? I just want to try it.” Wonpil tries again, lifting the meat up as if it's saying, “Come on, kid. One last chance. I’m counting on you. Do this for Wonpil. Do this for _us_.”

            “Ugh, I can't believe this.” Jaehyung accepts the meat as fast as he can, the blush spreading across his cheeks burning just as so.

            Wonpil pulls the chopsticks back, looking at Jaehyung with a satisfied grin on his face—he has to admit: seeing that makes this a little bit worth it.

            Wonpil leans in to peck his lips and suddenly it's not so worth it anymore.

            Jaehyung almost spits out the food, a blushing mess trying to hide inside himself at the dining table. He hates his life. He hates Wonpil. He hates everyone.

            The other three stare at the both of them with varying degrees of disgust.

            “Hyung, we're not that disgusting, right?” Dowoon asks Younghyun.

            “Nope. Never.” Younghyun denies all allegations.

            “At least they look happy,” Sungjin supplies.

            Wonpil is laughing while Jaehyung tries to swat him away, but despite his actions, there's a hint of a smile on his face.

            Yeah. They do look happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this short jaepil fic of mine. This is actually the first fic I've written for this ship, surprise surprise. I actually wrote like three dowoon/younghyun fics each based off of the high school trilogy so check that out *wink* *wonk*
> 
> Thank you to @frh [https://archiveofourown.org/users/frh] for betaing this fic! She writes for BTS (YoonJin) and Haikyuu!! (TsukkiYama) so if youre into that, please check her out! For BTS, I recommend "My Heart Reaches You" and for Haikyuu!! I recommend "Disclose". 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading this! I am planning on writing more jaepil fics as well as more dohyun ones (i know the "official" name is briwoon, but i will never acknowledge that, ever). I am also currently writing a Triple H fic based off of 365 Fresh (topics are gonna be a bit mature) and also on my BTS Spring Day AU (storyline is a doooozy), so you can look forward to that! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ I hope you all have a good day! *plays Good Day by VIXX*


End file.
